Gaara Cookies
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Gaara gets super depressed after his wife, Ino, dies. Cookies help him feel better and not so suicidal until he meets Hana... After he meets Hana his whole life is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DEPRESSION, ROMANCE, AND COOKIES!** The edible kind.

Gaara stepped through the door way to hell, or so that was what everyone else called it, Naruto's house hold. "Hey, I'm here where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Naruto answered.

"Tell me you're not trying to cook, if you are I'll just leave."

"No I'm eating Ramen that Tenten made last night."

"Who knew that Tenten could cook."

"I take that offensively." Tenten said as she stepped out of the hall way and into the living room.

"Sorry."

"I made cookies last night also." Gaara's face lit up with excitement. "There in the kitchen on the counter help your self."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Did Naruto tell you I was coming or do just have some kind of freaky intuition?" He asked on his way to the kitchen counter. He picked up a chewy chocolate chip cookie and ate half of it in a single bite.

"I just have some kind of freaky intuition called my husband. And slow down don't want you getting sick in my recently cleaned house."

"Yes, ma'am." Two small children ran into the kitchen screaming, "Cookies!"

"No those are for Uncle Gaara."

"Uncle Gaara!" They chimed together. They latched on to his legs and tried to knock him over. "We just can't ever get you to fall uncle Gaara." The dark haired boy said.

"Nope we just can't." The blonde girl said.

"Tell you what, if you guys can knock me over I'll give you both a cookie after breakfast."

"Okay!" They said in unison. They stepped to the far wall in the living room and took off towards him. They latched onto his legs and their heads barely reached the middle of his thighs and he gave up and toppled over. "Yay! We get cookies, we get cookies! We get cookies!" They sang.

"Remember we agreed after breakfast."

"Awe!" They pouted. It was strange to him how the twins did everything in unison. Kakashi and Sakura's twins didn't do what these two did. But then again they didn't have a strange father. Thinking of Kakashi and Sakura reminded him that he needed to see them today. He also had to see Hinata and Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Just be thankful that he is nice enough to share." Naruto said to the two sitting down at the table on each side of his.

"Not like you huh daddy?"

"Nope, I don't share with no one." He said as he grabbed his bowl of ramen and hugged it to his chest. _I'll never understand him, but then again no one will_. Gaara thought to himself.

"Alright I better get going. I'll be back later if I'm still welcome to stay her for a couple days."

"You're more then welcome to stay as long as you need." Tenten said with a smile.

"I'll be out of here by Friday I promise."

"It's no trouble. Really Gaara." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Here take these with you." Tenten said as she wrapped up all of the cookies. Gaara quickly unwrapped two and set them on the table.

"Alright give me hugs. I'll be back tonight after you guys are already in bed." He said to the two as he squatted down to their height.

"Bye uncle Gaara." They said as gave him a hug. "We see you in the mornin right?"

"Yes." He gave them a quick hug and walked out the door. He opened the door again and said, "No one knows about my cookie fetish right Tenten?"

She drug a fake zipper across her lips as if to say 'secret safe with us.' He closed the door again. He walked down the steps of the walkway and continued to walk through town. He looked down as he shuffled his feet, everyone said hello and it was nice to see him but no really mattered anymore. He was always depressed after Ino died. He doesn't see anything the way he used to. _The clock is ticking slower and slower with each passing day._ He thought to him self. He was here to say good bye to everyone. He unwrapped the cookies Tenten made him and took a bite of one.

Nothing ever tasted better to a depressed person then chocolate chip cookies. He put the rest in his bag and walked up to Sakura and Kakashi's house. He knocked twice before the oldest of their children answered the door he put on a fake smile. He pulled it off so well everyone thought he was an all to happy person after his wife died. The only person who knew what really went on with him was Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara." Their son said with a smile.

"Well hello to you to."

"Gaara's here already?" Sakura yelled. "Damn it I'm not done cleaning the house!"

"Mom watch your mouth. Keiko and Ai are picking up everything everyone says."

"I'm sorry Daisuke."

"Time for that mask already? Wow, I've missed a lot. How old are you now?"

"Thirteen. You did miss a lot while you were gone."

"Yes, yes you did."

"God, DA- BLEEP!"

"Sakura Hun, calm down." Kakashi said as he stepped into the kitchen to stop her from scrubbing the floor spotless. Instead he handed her Keiko's medicine and told her that he would take care of everything if he took care of her. She got up and took the bottle from him.

"No. You better not touch anything in here. I swear if I find a single fingerprint on my sparkling counter. It's your ass Kakashi."

"What's wrong with your mom, today?"

"Well yesterday Keiko got sick and she is still puking out her guts, and Ai still hasn't picked up her mess, and dad, well he's just being dad. Mom needs a vacation so bad. I offer to baby-sit every night so her and dad can go out. But every time she refuses and always claims that there's something that needs to be done. I don't think she trusts me enough with them yet. Maybe you could baby-sit tonight. Keiko and Ai listen to anyone but mom. I know they'll listen to you."

"I could do that." He contemplated weather to go back to the calm house hold of Tenten and the twins and Naruto or stay here.

"Please I'm begging you."

"Fine." Little three year old Ai came in skipping through out the living room singing 'ass'.

"Ai! Don't use that kind of language." Kakashi said as he stepped in front of her.

"But, daddy, mommy uses that word a lot, why can't I?"

"Because mommy is a grown up, you are my little princess." He said as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She laughed and through her arms widely in the air kicking her feet. "You need to go take a bath. We'll go run your bath water k?"

"Okay, daddy." She ran to the bath room, Kakashi turned around and looked at Gaara. "Sorry. Take a seat I'll be out in just a minute."

"No rush."

"Okay." Daisuke sat on the couch arm and turned on the tv.

"So how long you in town?"

"Till Friday."

"You stayin with Naruto and Tenten?"

"For now."

"I see."

"You are to mature for your age."

"Got to be, to deal with my mom and dad."

"You're right."

"I know, and so does everyone else."

"That's rude to speak of your parents that way."

"They speak of each other that way."

"Didn't you hear you're father not even two minutes ago telling your sister that they were adults and you are children."

"That's not what he told Ai."

"It was worth a shot." Kakashi walked back out of the bathroom hair dripping went vest wet as well.

"What was worth a shot?"

"Nothing. Why are you all wet?"

"Ai." That was all he needed to say and everyone knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, well take a seat." Gaara suggested.

"No. I have to change and dry my hair other wise Sakura will kill me."

"Smart choice honey." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You must have become seriously bi-polar."

"No it's just I have my moments of being really pissed off. Sorry it's all this stress." She added the last part after Kakashi walked out of the room. Daisuke gave Gaara a look of 'I told you so'. Gaara gave back a look that said, 'shut up kid'.

"I'll watch the kids if you and Kakashi want to go out tonight." He said the moment that Kakashi walked in to the room, Kakashi's face lit up and so did Sakura's.

"You don't have to do that." Gaara gave her a look that said, 'are you kidding me'. "Okay. If you insist. Do you think you can be back around eight tonight?"

"Of course I have nothing better to do with my spare time."

"Thank you so much." Sakura yelped in joy.

"But I do have to go see a couple other people first."

"Go right on ahead. We'll see you later." Kakashi said as Gaara stood up.

"I'll be back at seven thirty."

"Okay!" Sakura said as he stepped through the door. He took out another cookie and ate one then too. _These damn cookies are going to make me fat. But they taste so good. I can't ever make cookies. I've tried. Maybe I'll have Tenten teach me tomorrow._ He laughed at the thought of him baking cookies. He was at Sasuke and Hinata's house with in five minutes. They one had one child, one very well behaved child. He looked like Sasuke but had Hinata's personality.

"Oh, hello Gaara." Hinata said as she pulled out cookies from the oven. "We made these for you."

"Thanks a bunch!" He said as he rushed over to the counter.

"Don't eat them all at once."

"Deja vu." He said and blew on the cookie in his hand "Wow that's hot." He said as he finished a bite of cookie.

"That is a statement you would hear come out of Naruto, when we were younger." Sasuke said from the table.

"I know, I know." He said as he shoved the other half of the cookie in his mouth. "Where is Atsuya?"

"In his room reading."

"Wow that kid is the only kid I know who does that on a Friday."

"Yeah." Sasuke said plainly.

"I'd rather him do that then play video games all the time." Hinata said as she got the rest of the cookies off the pan and onto a plate for Gaara.

"How old is he now?"

"Lets see he was two when you left and that was about eight years ago so he's ten"

"Wow. Time goes by fast." He looked down at the counter. He closed his eyes before the tears could escape.

"Yeah, it does. How are you holding up?" Hinata said as she put a hand on his shoulder. It's been six months since she died. He thought that he should be happy and moved on by now. But things didn't get happier, they all got worse. He crouched down next to the fridge and Sasuke came and sat down next to him.

"Hey, take as much time as you need k? We'll be here. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine. I should really get going sorry." He said as he stood up and whipped his face of tears. Hinata did the same as Tenten and wrapped the cookies in plastic wrap and handed them to him.

"Take these with you."

"Thanks." He grabbed the door and was almost out when Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." He said and stepped around him. He stepped quick and lightly to the last stop on his list. Kiba was heading out the door.

"Oh, hey Gaara! I see you made safely. I would stay and chat but I really got to leave."

"Alright I'll catch you later." They departed ways. Gaara went to his favorite place in the entire world. It was a water fall about a half hour walk the town. He got there quicker than normal and he stopped dead in his tracks. Her blonde hair moved gently in the breeze. His eyes widened when she turned around his heart sank. _What could I possibly be thinking, Ino's dead and never coming back._

"Don't look so dead over there." She said with a laugh.

"Do you think death is funny?"

"No. You just looked so happy and then I looked back at you and you looked dead all of a sudden. Were you supposed to meet someone here?"

"No it's just you reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

"Um, no one."

"Oh, ex girlfriend?"

"Dead wife."

"I'm so sorry. If you were offended when I said don't look so dead, I didn't know. Jeeze I'm such an idiot I was told I should watch what I said around people. This is why. I'm so soo sorry." She covered her face and tripped back wards on a rock. Gaara reached out quickly and grabbed her arm so she didn't fall into the sharp rocks below.

"Watch where you're going."

"Ugh, I just can't do anything right today." She leaned toward him and he leaned back. "I'm sorry. It's just."

"It's just what?"

"Well it's just, I don't know, I just. UGH! What I mean to say is, well what's your name."

"Gaara. And yours?"

"It's Hana."

"Oh, meaning Blossom?"

"Yes."

"Well you might want to get off the ground Blossom."

"Oh, um thanks." He pulled her off the ground and watched her dust off. "So Gaara, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Then ask."

"Ok, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was out for a walk. I saw this place and stopped to admire the scenery and then you showed up not two minutes later."

"Well I've been coming here since I was ten."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Oh."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh."

"Well I should probably get going my friends are probably looking for me."

"Have fun, Blossom."

"You too Gaara. And by the way it's Hana. It's a lot easier to say."

"I like Blossom better."

"It's the same thing!" She yelled as she ran back to the town. He looked down at the water crashing into the river below. It was a good thirty foot drop. That was enough to kill a person, wasn't it? The impact of the fall would kill him if nothing else would. He debated whether to jump now, but his gut told him not to and he also remembered that he promised Sakura and Kakashi that he would baby-sit for them, he also promised Sasuke he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Time to head back." He said to him self. He walked slower than normal so he could get back at seven-thirty. He was perfectly on time. He stepped through the door at exactly seven-thirty.

"Gaara!" Ai screamed as she jumped down from the dinner table.

"You're just in time for supper. Would you care for some?"

"What is it?"

"Rice balls."

"I would love some." He lifted Ai into his arms and carried her back into the dining room. "You have to be quiet. Your sister is sleeping."

"Oh, right. Shh." She said as she lifted her index finger to her lips and made a shushing sound.

"Lets eat." Once the meal was over with. Ai needed another bath. Daisuke gave her one and Sakura and Kakashi left for their night out. Gaara couldn't get the thought of Hana out of his head. She looked so much like Ino from behind but nothing like Ino in her facial features. Keiko started to couch loud enough Gaara could hear in the front room. He grabbed the medicine of the counter and looked at the time. It was time for her hourly dose. He went to her room and gave her the medicine, she quickly stopped coughing and her fever went down just a little. Her mother was the best medic he knew.

"Unca Gaara?"

"What is it Keiko?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"They went out, I'm gonna be watching you guys till they get back."

"Oh. Okay. I'm goin to go back to seep. Wuv you."

"I love you too. Sleep well." She was out in seconds after he kissed her forehead. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from an unknown number. _"Hey it's Hana. I didn't know that you knew Kiba too! Well anyway I got your number from him. Text me back so I know you got my text!"_

_Ok, she knows Kiba. I don't think I want to know how she knows him._ He quickly text her back. "Well Blossom, now I have your number. Saves me from asking the next time I see you."_ "Lol, I guess it does. Since you know Kiba you must also know Sakura, Tenten and Hinata."_

"I know everyone in this town... Pretty much."

_"Wow popular guy you are huh?"_

"Not really."

_ "Well I don't know anyone except the four I mentioned. I don't even know Their husbands, as far as I know Kiba is still single, since I broke up with him."_ _That right there explains everything._

"Oh."

_"You say that quite a bit."_

"Sorry."

_"That to."_

"It's because I don't know what else to say."

_ "Well let me start then, what are you doin tonight?"_

"Baby-sitting for Sakura and her husband so they can go and get a break."

_"That's so nice of you. I should come over and help out. They know me. I met them before. Sakura's husband was at work and she had to rush off. Maybe I did meet him. He's the guy with the creepy mask covering his face right?"_

"That's Kakashi alright."

_ "Oh, does he wear that all the time or is it just for work?"_

"All the time. And if you want to come over you can. I just go tot put Ai to bed."

_"Okay! I'll be over in a zap."_ He put his phone in his back pocket and walked back to the bathroom and seen Daisuke and Ai getting ready for her to go to bed. "Nigh, nigh uncle Gaara."

"Good night Ai."

"Brudder will you read me a nigh nigh sory."

"Sure what one?" Daisuke said as he carried her to the twins room. After he was done reading the short story to Ai, he came and sat on the couch. _Tap-tap tap-tap_ he threw his hand up in the air and hing his head. He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked back to the couch.

"Well you look tired." She said with a wind chimed laugh.

"Hana? OH, hi. Sorry. I am tired. What are you doing here?" He said and straightened up his back. It was obvious that he like her. A lot.

"I'm actually here to see Gaara. If you're that tired you should probably get some sleep."

"No I'm good. Don't mind me asking but why are you here to see Gaara?"

"Well I met him at the waterfall earlier today and just came over to hang out for a bit. No worries it's totally alright with your mom I already asked." She said with a smile still standing with the door open. Daisuke jumped up and walked over to the door and shut it for her. He told her that she could sit down on the couch. She smiled. "Thank you. But I'm fine with sitting on the floor. You can sit on the couch. You look so much more tired than I do."

"I would rather sit by you." He said then quickly added. "If it's alright with you."

"Of course." She said and patted the floor next to her where she was sitting. He sat as close as he could get to her with out touching her. She smiled and scooted closer to him so their knees were touching. He smiled the biggest smile Gaara had ever seen. He laughed a little to him self.

"So Hana, do you wanna watch tv? What do you wanna talk about? Can I get you something to drink?" Daisuke bombed her with questions.

"Um, I don't really wanna watch tv and I don't know what to talk about. Thank you for offering but I'm fine I don't need anything to drink." They sat in silence for minutes on end. No one really knew what to say at that moment. Then Keiko started to cry. Saved by the sick kid. Gaara got up and grabbed the meds off the counter and went to her room. The fever had stayed the same since he have it to her last time. He gave another dose to her and the fever went down even more. He stayed there until he knew she was okay, well more like he stayed there until he heard talking coming from the living room.

He stood in the door and listened in. "Hana why are you really here?"

"Because I like Gaara."

"Oh." Daisuke sighed. _She should have told him that she liked spending time with him. I wouldn't have killed his dreams so bad, crush his heart._ Gaara sighed and walked into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Daisuke got up and looked at Gaara.

"Everything." He walked off to him room. He shoved past Gaara and slammed the door behind him. _Damn it. Look at what she's done now._ He walked to the back of the hall way.

"Daisuke? Let me in." He tried to open the door but it was plain as day that he had wedged something in between the wall and door. Whether it was him self of something else, Gaara didn't know so he didn't push on it to hard. "Let me in. Don't make me say please."

"Go away." He said trying to cover up something. It was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_THE NEXT DAY_

Gaara took a step towards the waterfall. _Just one step closer. One more step and I'm off the edge. I can be with you again Ino. Just one more step, one last breath and jump. Don't think about it just step off the edge. _His foot settled on the edge as his other foot took a step towards the edge. _Now, just a half of a step. One last thought, I love you Ino. I'm coming._ He stepped off the edge. The air swept past his face. His ears burned cold, he could feel the splashing of the water as he lowered. He didn't notice the chill of the water spraying in his face. He closed his eyes and dove into the deep blue water. He sunk deeper. His breath escaping into soft bubbles, as he whispered his last word. "Ino." He was suddenly pulled out of the water by what felt like a woman's hand. He coughed the water out of his lungs. Hana's head was on his chest in a sign of relief. She exhaled a long sign.

"You are a retard!" She yelled. "I saw you jump off that cliff, were you trying to kill your self?"

"Yes, why did you stop me?" He gasped for air.

"Because you can't die!" She began to cry.

"Well, I wanted to. You shouldn't have stopped me."

"Well I did! Now get up."

"No. I'm just going to lay the rest of the day away right here."

"No your not."

"Watch me."

"You have a real bad attitude did you know that? I don't know how your dead wife even put up with you. I've been nothing but nice to you and you treat me like this. I don't think your dead wife would like you be like this to any one. Especially with someone who has been nice to you. Ugh, I can't believe you." He reached up and grabbed her cheek and pulled her close to him. She kept rambling on until he finally couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her, thinking it would shut her up. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"Well it is but... But.. I didn't think it would be like this."

"And how did you think it would be like?"

"Not like this. I didn't think it would happen after you nearly drowned 'cause you wanted to commit suicide."

"Well, then fine. I just won't kiss you again." He said and went from kneeling on his elbows to laying back down.

"That's not what I meant either!"

"So you do you want me to kiss you again."

"Well yeah, but not right after I pull you of of of the water when you're trying to kill your self!" He pulled her in for another kiss. Her eyes went wide as his eyes slowly closed. He felt her loosen up and deepen the kiss. He did fall, maybe not into the deepest water, the sharpest rocks, the breathless lungs. He fell for the lust. He fell for the lust he was feeling for her. It was lust he felt it in his core. Deep down inside he felt the need for her. Yeah he knew it was wrong. But some how it all felt right at the same time. Gaara pulled away.

A sound of defeat came from Hana's lips and then a gasp when she had realized she made the sound. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. Leaving her alone Gaara stood up and walked away. She made a sound of plea as he walked away but he never looked back. He never stopped, he never glanced over his shoulder, he didn't even notice she was there.

As he left her there she yelled, "you ass! You're just going to walk away after I save you from drowning and you kiss me?"

He stopped and slowly turned around. "You're not Ino." and again he walked away. That night Gaara walked the streets of the town alone. His hands were in his pockets and his hair was in his eyes. He stopped at the grave yard. Debating on whether to go in or to just continue to walk away. He hadn't visited Ino's grave since they put her in the ground. She would hate him for knowing he didn't go to see her everyday. Stepping in the gates and walking to her place he remembered her face. Her smile she gave him so often, the soft look she always had in her eyes.

When she woke up in the middle of the night because she was thirsty, she would walk to the kitchen, her long blonde hair down and just at her waist. Gaara never understood why she kept it so long. She looked good with short hair but he did like her with her long hair. He remembered everything that had to do with them together, from the time he asked her out when they were seventeen to the time she died. He sat in front of her head stone looking at her name. Her head stone stated, _Ino Yamakana, Loving Daughter, Beautiful Wife, Lived a Short Life. May She Rest In Peace. _Tears filled his eyes and then slowly ran down his cheeks.

_"Gaara."_he heard his name but it was faint and he didn't know where it was coming from. _"Don't cry."_ He looked around but there was no source of the voice. _"Please, don't cry."_ the voice sounded like Ino's in an eerie way. He stopped, he didn't move as if he was frozen.

"Ino?" he asked into the air at her grave. "Is that you? Can you hear me?"

_"Please Gaara, don't cry. I still love you. Please just don't cry for me."_ the voice responded.

"Ino?" nothing. "Ino?" again he got not response. "INO! Don't leave me again! Please! No!" He felt a chill on his hands. A faint weak smile crossed his face. "Don't leave me again." he begged. "I am so sorry, that I kissed her. I don't love her. I love you. I love you so much. Ino just don't leave me again. Please. I won't kiss her, I won't look at her, I won't talk to her. I won't think about her or any other woman please! Just don't leave me!"

_"Gaara, I didn't leave you to begin with."_ then suddenly as it came, the voice and the chill had left. He lifted his hands to his face and rested them there. "Ino I love you. I love you so much." His words were muffled by his hands. He sat there until morning, all night he stayed there hoping to hear her voice again. "Ino." he whispered one last time. Taking in the chilled morning air he stood up.

He walked through the town to Naruto's house. Quietly he knocked. "Coming!" Tenten opened the door. "Oh, hi Gaara. You just missed Naruto. He just left for work. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. I was wondering. Can I by chance use your guys shower?"

"Yeah sure. You know where everything is right?"

"I remember."

"I hate to rush off but I have to get the twins to day care and I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight right?" They traded spots her and the twins were on the outside of the door and Gaara was on the inside.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll still be here. Thank you again. For everything Tenten."

"No problem." As Tenten turned to take the twins to the car Gaara closed the door and took off towards the bathroom. _Thank god for hot showers! _He thought to himself as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steaming water. He scrubbed himself clean of the guilt he felt for kissing Hana, and the sadness he felt after talking to Ino. He felt new again. He scrubbed his body cleaned and then stayed in there for a while longer soaking up the heat and steam. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped off the steam covered mirror with his hand.

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook it a little bit, splattering the door and the wall with water. He put his hands on the sink and leaned forward. His hands had began to shake and his knees were getting weak. His eyes were going black and he was loosing his sight. A sudden pain rushed to his right ear. His hand slowly went up to his ear touching what was either blood or water. He brought his hand in front of his eyes but he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see if there was blood or water on his hand.

He sat on the ground in front of the sink, afraid to move. His breath was hard to catch, and he was panting. _"Gaara." _He heard his name again. He attempted to look around the room but failed because of his darkening vision. _"Gaara, you're all right. Take deep breathes and calm down." _He listened to her voice. "Ino, why can't I see? Is there really blood in my ear? Ino! I can't see!"

_"Gaara, calm down, you're not bleeding, and you're blacking out. It's common, Gaara please calm down." _He took deep breathes and began to relax a little. He didn't relax a lot but soon he didn't know what was going on. He went from a world of dark to a world of light. People everywhere, a certain person in mind. Ino, he saw her. She was wearing the purple dress he bought her for her birthday that same year. A smile was on her face. A child was by her side. The child looked to be about two, which was about how many years ago she died.

_"Gaara, I wanted you to meet, you son." _He was shocked. He was speechless. His wife died while she was pregnant with his son. The boy looked shy. Blonde hair, Gaara's eyes. Filled with tears just like Gaara's. _"That's why I brought you here. You needed to see him." _He didn't know how to respond. Ino and him had always wanted a child. Now that they have one both him and his mother are dead. Gaara's bottom lip quivered, as he fought back the sobs.

Quietly the boy spoke, _"Daddy please don't cry." _Just being called daddy by this little boy sent both glee and sadness through Gaara. He fell to his knees and looked the boy in his eyes. Stepping out from behind his mother the boy walked slowly towards Gaara. _"I love you daddy. I can't wait till you're here with me and mommy and we can live happily. But don't rush it please daddy. You have to be happy there before you can be happy here."_Weakly Gaara smiled.

"I promise. I won't rush things. For you and your mommy I will be happy. I promise, and when we get here we will be happy and peaceful. Ok?"

_"Yes daddy."_

_ "Baby, daddy has to go back now ok?"_ Ino spoke to the child quietly.

_"I don't want daddy to leave. I love you daddy!" _tears filled the child's and he squeezed Gaara's neck, but to Gaara it felt like a light chilling touch on his neck. He tried to hug the child back but his attempts failed.

"I'll be back. I promise. I love you to. I will be back I promise." His words faded as he was brought back to reality. When his eyes were granted their vision back his arms were wrapped around his own waist and his cheeks were stained with tears. It all felt real, he wanted to hold his child back, he wanted Ino back. But they were gone. His towel was still around his wait and his head was pounding. Quickly he got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Putting the towel and his dirty clothes in the hamper and walked to the cabinet with the pills.

Grabbing two advil he held them in his hands and then went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass off of the counter next to the sink. He thought about the little boy and Ino. He didn't want the image of them or the feel of the or their voices to go away. So instead of taking the pills he just downed the water. It made the pain subside a little but not as much as the pills would have. But he still didn't take them afraid of loosing the boy and Ino.

Reluctantly he put the pills back into the bottle in the cabinet. Then he went to the couch and sat down. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels, to fast to really pay attention to what was on, until he came across a show he and Ino used to watch. Supernatural. It made him think of the fading image of the boy and Ino. He would give anything to see them again. But he couldn't. Ino had made him black out and Ino had taken him to see her and his son. He didn't even know his son's name. He wished he would have asked. He wished Ino would have told him. He remembered what Gaara and Ino had wanted to name their child. It was simple and would work for both a boy and a girl, Kai. It was universal. Both of them had loved it.

But his memories were soon forgotten and he had passed out on the couch. Not long after, or what seemed to be not long after Naruto walked in and found Gaara asleep on the couch. He walked over and shook his shoulder. "Gaara, wake up. Gaara?" Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as the headache came back. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking at him. "Long night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where were you all night?" one eyebrow was raised and the other was perfectly still. "With Hana?"

"No, I was with Ino, at the graveyard all night." he sat up giving Naruto room to sit down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"Was that the first time you had visited her grave since she, you know?"

"You can say it. But yeah it was the first time I've been up there since she died." Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll be here. I promise."

"Thanks." he replied.

"Hey if you're really tired you should go into the guest bedroom. It's a lot comfier than the couch. I know because when Tenten kicks me out of the room I just go there."

"Does she kick you out of the bed often?"

"Nah, only when I'm an ass. But you know, then I deserve it and in the morning everything is fine again."

"Hm, well. Thanks, I think I'm going to go to sleep. I need it before I die. I have a killer headache."

"There's meds in the cabinet."

"I know, but I don't want to take any."

"There's a first."

"I know. Good night."

"Do you want me to wake you up when dinner is ready?"

"Sure." Gaara replied as he pushed himself up off the couch and walked towards the back of the hallway. He was just so tired and maybe perhaps he would dream about Ino and his little boy. Gaara collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. Relaxing, he settled down. He finally dozed off again clutching to the blanket for dear life. His breathing began to even out and he fell asleep.

Dreaming peacefully about the life he Ino and their son could have had if they were still alive, or if he was dead. But he preferred them to be alive. Later there were a couple knocks on the door. "Gaara? I made you cookies but if you don't want..."

"Don't finish that sentence." He said, he sounded angry which startled Tenten. "I love cookies and I would never ever in a million years not want them." Then he smiled quickly making Tenten smile in return.

"I'll just set them here and you can go back to sleep. Dinner won't be ready for a few hours."

"Well, thanks Tenten." He smiled and laid back down. Silently he fell into a deep sleep again. It felt like only moment's passed but again it was hours. Tenten was back.

"Dinner is done."

Gaara yawned and stretched, his arms reaching in the different directions. His mouth opening like a cave, making a noise that sounded like a lion as he inhaled. "Thanks." He smiled gently. Lowering his feet to the ground he stepped on the could wooden floor. He ran his hands through his hair and stood up slowly making sure not to stand up to fast so he didn't get light headed and fall again. Tenten watched his movements with curiosity. "Let's go eat." he said as he stepped past Tenten into the hallway.

"After you." she followed him quickly and as soon as there was enough space she passed him and went into the kitchen and put plates on the table in front of those already sitting down. Gaara sat down across from one of the twins and his food was set in front of him. The meal was silent, no one, not even the twins spoke. Gaara had really begun to feel like a burden. But Friday continued to creep closer and closer. He would leave sooner then Friday, tomorrow, he would go home tomorrow.

He packed all his things that night, putting everything in the small bag he came with. Around two in the morning, Gaara set out for home. He left a note on the counter, stating where he was going. He didn't leave any other words except thanks. He walked quickly hoping to get somewhat close to his home before dawn. Again getting distracted by the graveyard. He shook of the thought of stopping and he continued on. But he stopped again when he saw Hana. He looked around for anyone who could be with her, but she was alone.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, obviously startled.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. What about you?"

"I'm going home."

"Oh." she turned back around, away from him. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He thought of walking away again. His son's voice rang through his ears, _"You have to be happy there before you can be happy here". _He sighed and turned back to Hana.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I couldn't."

"Well why not? You don't have any place better to go, you said so your self."

"I would be intruding."

"Nah, I'm sure my sister and brother wouldn't mind. Their over all the time."

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about them on the way if you want."

"Alright, but only if you're sure that I won't be intruding."

"I'm sure." They both set off towards Gaara's house. The silence between them got awkward, walking together at two in the morning.

"So, about your siblings. What are they like?"

"Well, I'm the youngest so they are both older then me. My sister, Temari, she can be annoying at time, like when she get's protective and when she decides to be sweet. My brother, Kankuro, he likes to play with dolls, but not in the way most people think. He makes puppets. You gotta do what makes you happy right? Well unfortunently that is what makes my brother happy. And my sister likes to irritate me, which is what makes her happy so she does it often. More recently since Ino passed. Temari is over almost everyday."

"Wow, it sounds like she really cares."

"I have no doubt that she doesn't care. But her caring gets annoying. But I love her and she loves me and well, she's always there when no one else is." Gaara sighed. The walk to Gaara's house was long and boring, it was quiet and exausting. When they arrived they both were a little tired, and a lot thirsty. "Well here we are. Home sweet home."

"Gaara! You've been gone so long! I missed you." The blonde Temari came through the gigantic house and threw her arms around Gaara's neck. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "I missed you little brother!"

"I missed you Temari." She hugged him tighter. "Alright, you don't need to choke me."

"But I missed you!" She finally let go and dropped her hands to her sides. "Did you have fun? Did you see everyone? Did you tell them all hi for me?"

"Of course, they all said hi to you as well. I saw everyone except Kiba, well I seen him but we didn't talk, he was leaving to go somewhere." Temari glanced from Gaara to Hana. She looked confused at first but then she smiled. "You brought a guest." Temari's smile was big and beaming, it made her eyes look squinted and small. "Well come on Gaara, who is she?"

Gaara looked to Hana, "This is a friend of mine. Her name is Hana, we met at the waterfall."

"Yeah, after he-" Gaara glared at Hana. "After he stopped by because we had both been walking in the same direction but didn't stop to actually look at the waterfall."

"Awe! That is so sweet!" Temari clapped her hands together. Kankuro came down the stairs.

"Hey little brother who's the babe?"

"Kankuro, this is Hana! She met our little brother at the waterfall and they fell in love!"

"Oh really now? Are you sure they fell in love?"

"Well, no. But that's what they implied!"

"Temari, you're getting carried away." Gaara said with a lazy expression on him face.

"Oh and while you were away I got you a new lamp!"

"Why a lamp? Why not like a microwave, or a rug, hell Temari you could have gotten me a freaking tv."

"Because your house needs more light!" Gaara sighed and shook his head and Temari ran across the floor to the new purple lamp on the table by the couch."

"Purple? Really?" Temari nodded her head.

"Don't you love it!"

"Home sweet home."


End file.
